There are many different types of agricultural vehicles (or mobile machines) that are used to treat crops that are planted in rows (row crops). Some such vehicles are used to treat the crops, after they have been planted, and even after they have emerged.
Some row crops are planted in contoured rows or rows that are planted about a pivot circle. Still other row crops are planted on hillsides. In these types of scenarios, the operator of the agricultural vehicle often attempts to steer the front wheels in order to keep the front and rear wheels from running over the crop. This can be relatively difficult, depending upon the curvature of the rows or the steepness of side hills.
As one example, when an operator is operating an agricultural machine on a side hill, the rear of the machine often tends to shift or creep downward along the slope of the hill. The operator then often steers the front wheels up the hill slightly, in order to bias the machine in the uphill direction to keep the rear wheels between the rows. This is done in an attempt to avoid damaging the row crops with the rear wheels.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.